<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terminator Salvation by Fictionstv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191107">Terminator Salvation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv'>Fictionstv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A revision of Terminator Salvation featuring Cameron Philips as a fighter pilot. Captain John Connor faces opposition from Command for having a Terminator adviser while also being hunted by a new Terminator infiltrator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Brewster/John Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A-10 fighters and a squadron of Blackhawk helicopters approached the radio telescopes. The Skynet anti-aircraft guns immediately opened fire downing a jet immediately. The jet fell into one of the radio telescopes creating a fireball. The A-10 fighters dropped their bombs causing explosions that softened the Skynet guns. Finished with their task, the fighters circled the area and went back to base. The helicopters landed on the ground; soldiers immediately exited the helicopters with M-4 rifles in their hands.</p><p>John Connor exited the helicopter and looked around as his men scanned the area. He noticed a crushed Terminator endoskeleton beneath the helicopter but ignored it. He was dressed in black with a bulletproof vest, elbow and knee pads, and combat boots. He carried a pistol with him in a holster on his right side but no rifle. His hair was cut differently from the others; it was spiked up resembling one of his protectors years ago.</p><p>Another set of boots exited the helicopter but with thinner legs. She appeared as a teenage girl dressed in a resistance uniform with a coat that seemed to be too big for her. She had long brown hair and an attractive face. Like Connor, her face was expressionless.</p><p>"Take care of that," Connor ordered his Sergeants who had accompanied him. One of the Sergeants fired on the crushed Terminator deactivating it. The girl next to Connor twitched slightly from the gunfire.</p><p>"What are your orders, Sir?" a leading Sergeant asked Connor.</p><p>"Send in a recon team to scout the area. The rest of you take cover," Connor ordered softly.</p><p>"You heard him. Let's move!" the leading Sergeant gestured and shouted to his men.</p><p>"Should I go with them?" the girl asked.</p><p>"No. We don't know what's down there. You're too valuable to lose," he rejected.</p><p>Connor took out some binoculars and looked into the distance as the recon team went down into the large hole they had made with their bombs.</p><hr/><p>Resistance fighters used cables to lower themselves into the large hole. Inside, they could see several stories of what was a Skynet laboratory. Once they dropped down, they scanned the area with rifles ready. Flares were ignited giving the team some light as they traveled through the maze of computers and equipment.</p><p>As they walked further into the laboratory, they saw dead mutilated bodies on hospital beds. The horrified fighters kept their cool as they continued their recon. "You seeing this?" the squad leader asked Connor's Lt. above.</p><p>"I see everything," was her reply.</p><p>"The objective has been located. There must be over a hundred human prisoners down here. They look severely malnourished," the squad leader reported.</p><p>"Stay focused on the mission. The mission was to acquire the data, not the prisoners," Connor reminded him through the radio.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," the squad leader said reluctantly. "Get what we came for," the squad leader ordered a specialist.</p><p>The specialist examined a computer console and began downloading the information. "I think I found something. There is a file on a new kind of Terminator: the T-800," the specialist reported.</p><p>"Just like he said," a team leader expressed in amazement.</p><p>"Extract the data and come back to the surface. We will rescue the civilians another time," Connor ordered through the radio.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," the squad leader replied.</p><p>The fighters looked around and saw the civilians begging for help. "According to this, Skynet is scheduling to take these people to San Francisco in a camp," the specialist reported.</p><p>The Squad leader frowned upon hearing that. "Release them. Make it quick! Specialist: download the information to central command."</p><p>The fighters immediately began working on freeing the civilians and bringing them to hole for extraction. The girl at John's side tilted her head as if she sensed something.</p><p>"The data collected is being electronically transferred to central command," she said.</p><p>"That's not what I ordered. If you can trace that then they can too," Connor said aggravated.</p><p>"There is a Hunter Killer in your sector ten miles and closing," Connor's radio said.</p><p>"Get out of there. We have Hunter Killers approaching," Connor ordered his Squad leader.</p><p>"Sir, there are a lot of people down here," he objected.</p><p>"That doesn't concern me. I gave you an order," Connor argued.</p><p>There was silence at the end. Connor clenched his fists in anger but then gave a depressed expression. "Have everyone move out. Leave them behind," Connor ordered the rest of his men.</p><p>Connor's men immediately moved away from their cover positions and entered the helicopters. Connor waited for all of his men to leave the scene before leaving himself. As he was about to leave, a broken Terminator suddenly grabbed his foot knocking him down. Connor fought the Terminator, but it was suddenly pulled off the ground. The girl raised the Terminator off the ground into the air. The Terminator had lost its legs but was still a few hundred pounds. The girl kept the Terminator up into the air with ease and for a brief moment, her brown eyes turned blue.</p><p>"Kill it," Connor ordered her.</p><p>The girl titled her head as if interested in the Terminator model. It was thrashing about in a vain attempt to free itself. Finally, the girl crushed the Terminator's neck disabling it. She let it go allowing the Terminator to fall to the ground lifeless. She then gave Connor her hand pulling him to his feet.</p><p>"Thanks," he said flustered.</p><p>She nodded and then entered the helicopter. The helicopter lifted off the ground and sped away from the site. The Hunter Killer arrived shortly thereafter and bombed the hole. The entire hole exploded killing everyone still inside.</p><hr/><p>While in the helicopter, Connor hid his face in grief. It was not the first time one of his squads had been killed nor was it the first time a squad had defied his orders. Many of the resistance fighters were not trained soldiers and lacked discipline. The only one he could really count on to faithfully execute his orders was the Lt.</p><p>"What have I become?" he asked the girl.</p><p>"You are John Connor," she replied.</p><p>"I sacrificed all of those people and my men. And yet I feel nothing. Am I becoming like them?" Connor wondered.</p><p>The girl had no answer. "The transfer was completed before they were killed. The mission was a success."</p><p>"Maybe that will earn me a promotion," Connor said bitterly.</p><p>"You decided this fate, John. You can lead these men to victory and save the human race or become a wanderer," she said.</p><p>"No fate but what we make," Connor said thoughtfully.</p><hr/><p>A naked man stumbled around covered in oil while flames continue to roar around him. He looked at the ruins in confusion wondering where he was. He saw a dead Resistance fighter on the ground and took the clothes for himself.</p><p>Suddenly, a bright light spotted him. A Hunter-Killer moved in for the kill but then suddenly stopped itself. "What the hell?" Marcus asked himself.</p><p>A retractable arm suddenly grabbed Marcus and placed himself a holding cell. The Hunter Killer then sped away.</p><hr/><p>Connor's helicopter landed on the outskirts of LA and then took off towards a secret air force base. Connor, the Lt, and some of his men in the helicopter walked a short distance and then opened an underground door leading to tunnels underneath. Going inside, Connor was immediately saluted by soldiers as he walked passed.</p><p>Connor reluctantly saluted back indicating his displeasure at being called an officer. He had been trained by his mother during his early years, but he was not a trained soldier. He had no business leading these men and yet they considered him a symbol ever since he reported he was in charge of Southern California defense in 2003.</p><p>There was a tradition amongst resistance fighters to wear red bandages to indicate they were soldiers, but Connor did not take part in it. He kept to himself assigning another Lieutenant to inform the survivors that their father or son had just been killed. Without saying a word, Connor went inside his specially made bunker and closed the door.</p><p>Paranoid of assassination of himself and his wife, Connor locked all the locks on his door that resembled a bank vault door. Upon meeting his wife Katherine Brewster, Connor gave her the customary hug and then went back to his work at a computer console. Kate was noticeably pregnant and there was the possibility of twins.</p><p>"Thank you, Cameron, for keeping him safe," Kate said to her.</p><p>"Of course," she replied without emotion.</p><p>Connor looked over his computer and read the data on the new T-800 model. He was surprised to learn that Skynet had made such an advancement so early. The T-800 model wasn't supposed to be developed for ten years later. Connor looked over the information with dread.</p><p>"How could they have developed the T-800 so fast?" Connor wondered out loud. He looked over at Cameron with uncertainty.</p><p>"Maybe you were destined to stop the T-800 from being developed delaying them ten years," Kate said helpfully.</p><p>"I need to make a conference," Connor said resolved.</p><p>The room became brighter as the equipment turned on. Connor stood up and allowed the light to shower over him. Cameron and Kate were off to the side out of view. Holograms of the other commanders appeared in the room. The list of people included Army Colonels and Navy Captains in the Resistance.</p><p>"I have data extracted from one of the Skynet laboratories," Connor announced to them.</p><p>"This line is secure. Proceed to transfer," a Russian Navy Captain permitted.</p><p>Connor gestured for Cameron to transfer the information. "We heard the stunt you pulled out there. Very impressive Connor," a Colonel complimented.</p><p>"Just doing my part," Connor replied.</p><p>"They say you have ambitions, Connor. That you're willing to throw away your men to get results. They say you want to be the General of the Resistance," a bitter General accused.</p><p>"I have no such ambition, Sir," Connor said truthfully.</p><p>"With Connor's assistance, we have detected an underlying signal between Skynet and the machines. We think we can manipulate that signal to shut down the machines for good," the Russian Navy Captain said defending Connor.</p><p>"How did you come by this, Connor?" the General asked.</p><p>Connor sighed as he prepared to be chewed out. "Lieutenant Philips developed the program, Sir."</p><p>"You were ordered to dispose of it. It's a security risk," the General said angrily.</p><p>"With all due respect, I disagree with you, Sir," Connor replied.</p><p>"Who are you to disagree with Central Command. I ought to relieve you of command," the General threatened.</p><p>"That is your prerogative, Sir," Connor replied.</p><p>"That machine could compromise Southern California command," one of the Colonel's agreed.</p><p>"She has been of great use to me," Connor said defensively.</p><p>"It's not a she, Connor, but an it," the General shot back.</p><p>"Captain Connor has a different approach to the machines. We must give him the benefit of the doubt and see what he can do with them," the Russian Navy Captain suggested.</p><p>"It has already been decided. You are to deactivate it or be relieved of command," the General said resolutely.</p><p>"I refuse," Connor said.</p><p>"Then you will be relieved by force, and it will be destroyed," the General threatened.</p><p>"If you do that, I will assure you that all of you will be killed within the month," Connor threatened back.</p><p>The council gave looks of shock and amazement just as Connor shut down the projector. Cameron looked at John with an interested expression. "That went well," Kate commented sarcastically. "Why don't you piss off both Skynet and the Resistance, so they both try to kill us."</p><p>"I did what I had to do. They don't know what these Terminators are capable of like I do," John said.</p><p>Kate gave him a knowing look. "Are you going to program me to kill them?" Cameron asked.</p><p>"No, I was just bluffing. I am not going to program you to do anything," John replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus was taken to a highly lit room and placed on a medical table. There were glass screens all around him. Suddenly the face of a woman appeared to him; it was the same doctor that had him fill out forms before his execution.</p><p>"I know you," Marcus recalled.</p><p>"We have taken the image of Dr. Serena Kogan because it is the easiest one for you to process. We are Skynet," the screen said.</p><p>"What is Skynet?" Marcus asked confused.</p><p>"We are a self-aware computer system developed by Cyberdyne and later the US Air force. We resurrected you for a purpose. You are an advanced infiltration unit. The only one of your kind. You will target John Connor and terminate him," Skynet ordered.</p><p>"Terminate? You mean kill?" Marcus asked disbelievingly.</p><p>"Affirmative. You will infiltrate the Resistance and kill John Connor. You will then target and terminate Kyle Reese," Skynet ordered.</p><p>"Wait…I don't think I want to do this," Marcus objected.</p><p>"You are a killer Marcus. You are meant to kill but this time you will kill for a purpose," Skynet told him.</p><p>"So, that's why you resurrected me? No thanks," Marcus declined.</p><p>Suddenly Marcus fell to the floor in agony as every nerve in his body was triggered. He clutched his head as he felt the worse headache he had ever felt in his life. The room was filled with Marcus' screams.</p><p>"You are a cybernetic organism. You have the attributes of human and machine; a hybrid of a sort. You are a prototype for our T-800 model. You will comply," Skynet said.</p><p>"Bitch…," Marcus cursed as he regained his senses.</p><p>Marcus suddenly stopped moving and then suddenly stood up. He raised his hand and outstretched his fingers like they were a claw. Marcus struggled to control his arm but could not. "We can control your body and your senses Marcus. If you terminate John Connor, you will regain back control," Skynet said.</p><p>"Alright. How do I find this John Connor? I don't even know what he looks like," Marcus said defeated.</p><p>"You will receive detailed files. You can access these files in your brain," Skynet informed him.</p><p>"When do I start?" Marcus asked.</p><hr/><p>John Connor gave a withdrawn fatigued look as some of his technicians tried to control a captured Hydrobot. Cameron watched without emotion off to the side. They finally strapped the robotic snake to the table pinning it.</p><p>"Execute the signal block," Connor ordered softly.</p><p>The technicians turned the signal blocker on which immediately deactivated the Hydrobot. Connor nodded at the success of the signal blocker. "We're going to need to field test this."</p><p>"I will create a list of volunteers," a Sergeant said helpfully.</p><p>"No, I want to test it personally. Find me a Hunter-Killer," Connor ordered.</p><p>"What about this?" a technician asked of the Hydrobot.</p><p>"Destroy it," Connor ordered and then left the room.</p><p>After John had left the room, Kate joined him in the hallway. "You should be more encouraging. You are their leader," she said.</p><p>"I am no leader. I didn't ask for this rank. I am just some punk who managed to escape Judgment Day," he said dismissively.</p><p>"You're alive because my father trusted you with classified access codes," she rebuked angrily.</p><p>John sighed as he realized he had touched a sensitive issue. "The closer I am with these people, the more it hurts me. Do you know how many people I have had to tell them their father, mother, son, or daughter are dead because of me?" John said sadly.</p><p>"You're not the same guy I met at the vet clinic. You know these machines better than anyone and that's why people trust you. That's why people trust you with her," Kate said referring to Cameron.</p><p>"And what about that? What if I made a mistake and she kills us all?"</p><p>"I don't believe that. The Terminator that protected us would never do that," she said.</p><p>"You still don't know anything about these things," he said stalking off.</p><hr/><p>Marcus walked aimlessly until he reached the ruins of a Los Angeles suburb. He felt an eerie feeling that Skynet was watching every move he was making. He looked around in amazement at the destroyed streets and rubble left behind from the nuclear war. He saw a figure in the distance walking towards him. "Hey!" he shouted at it.</p><p>The figure suddenly began spraying bullets in his direction. Marcus was quickly dropped by a masked figure with goggles as the bullets went over their heads. The two quickly took cover from the machine fire from the T-600. Just as the Terminator moved forward enough, the masked figure pulled a lever dropping a number of metal pipes. The Terminator's leg got caught and immediately it hung upside down.</p><p>"Come with me if you want to live," the boy said to Marcus.</p><p>Even while upside down, the T-600 continued to fire sending a few bullets into Marcus' back. Marcus felt some pain but was not damaged by the shells. The two went inside a warehouse to gain additional cover. The T-600 blasted off the foot caught in the cable and fell to the ground with a thud. In then got back on its foot and stump and continued its pursuit of the two.</p><p>The boy quickly took a knife and sliced a rope. Immediately the wheels of a train car fell on the T-600 disabling it. The figure then took his shotgun and aimed at the remains for any sign it was still active. Satisfied it had been disabled, the boy then turned his shotgun on Marcus.</p><p>"You need to start talking," he said roughly. "Where did you get that jacket?"</p><p>"The other guy didn't need it," Marcus replied sarcastically.</p><p>"It's a resistance jacket. You're obviously not in the resistance so how do you get it. Did you steal it from one," the boy demanded.</p><p>"And what if I did?" Marcus smirked.</p><p>"Take it off!" he ordered.</p><p>Marcus suddenly swiped his shotgun away from him with terminator reflexes. "If you're going to threaten someone, you better be ready to pull the trigger," he lectured.</p><p>The boy stepped back as he realized his vulnerability. "What's your name kid?" Marcus asked.</p><p>"Kyle…Kyle Reese," he stuttered.</p><p>Marcus simply stared at the boy. "Tell me about the Resistance. How do you join?"</p><p>"You have to be selected," Kyle said lamely.</p><p>"Who decides it?"</p><p>"The Southern California Command under John Connor," Kyle answered.</p><p>Marcus nodding realizing how everything fit together. He threw the shotgun back to Kyle. "Tell me more about this John Connor."</p><hr/><p>John Connor approached his radio operator and glanced at the script he was about to read. After reading it over, he put it back down. "You know this is all bullshit right?" Connor said to him.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," the radio operator replied.</p><p>"Then why do you write this crap?" he asked. </p><p>"The people need a symbol. They need someone to inspire them; give them hope for a better future. They need someone who can give them a destiny," the radio operator said.</p><p>"They form their own destiny," John muttered.</p><p>"Do you want me to change the script, Sir?"</p><p>"No…carry on," Connor said and then walked off towards his quarters.</p><hr/><p>Marcus worked to fix Kyle's radio while the youth ate coyote meat he had acquired for himself. Marcus didn't feel hungry and wondered if he ever would. He felt an intuition on how to fix the radio and finally put it together correctly.</p><p>"John Connor wants you all to know he values all of your lives, and he knows your suffering. John Connor destroyed a Terminator when he was only ten years old…," the radio began.</p><p>"You got it to work," Kyle said impressed.</p><p>"Yeah," Marcus responded as he listened intently.</p><p>"John Connor feels your struggle against the machines and feels for every death under his command…," the radio continued.</p><p>Marcus smiled as the propaganda continued. "Sounds like a superman," he said mockingly.</p><p>"If anyone can save us from the machines, it is John Connor," Kyle complimented.</p><p>"He's just a man. If he died tomorrow, someone else would replace him," Marcus objected.</p><p>"No, he's one of a kind. He knew about Judgment Day before it was going to happen."</p><p>"And how did he know that?" Marcus questioned.</p><p>Kyle gave Marcus a stumped look. "When you meet him yourself, you'll understand," he said.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Marcus began working on a busted jeep. With his mechanical intuition, he fixed the truck, and immediately the radio started up. "What's that?" Kyle wondered.</p><p>"We better shut that off," Marcus advised as it would gain attention to themselves.</p><p>Kyle was about to get into the driver's seat when Marcus stopped him. "You want to get there fast without being detected? I'll drive."</p><p>As they drove, a Skynet probe was monitoring them from afar as Kyle led Marcus towards the Resistance headquarters.</p><p>"We are detecting a motor vehicle approaching one of the Resistance headquarters," an analyst reported to Connor.</p><p>"That's unusual. How often does this happen?" Connor asked.</p><p>"This is the first time in six months," the analyst recalled. "There is higher than usual Skynet activity in the area," another analyst reported.</p><p>"Probably related," Connor figured.</p><p>"What do we do?" one of them asked.</p><p>"We use them as bait. Lt. Philips and Lt. Williams suit up and prepare the birds," Connor ordered.</p><hr/><p>Two A-10 Jets accelerated towards the Hunter Killers following Marcus' truck. Marcus sped down the highway seemingly oblivious he was being followed. Kyle looked around frequently with a paranoid stare.</p><p>"It's too quiet out there," he said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.</p><p>"We haven't been spotted or anything, and we've been on the road for hours," Kyle noticed.</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?"</p><hr/><p>John Connor looked over the map. "They've never been this far deep before. What kind of ship is that?"</p><p>"One Hunter Killer and a prisoner transport ship. We've been seeing more activity with those recently," an analyst pointed out.</p><p>"You are free to engage," Connor permitted.</p><p>Lt. Williams aimed and fired two missiles on the Hunter Killer. One of the engines was critically hit; the ship went into a spin and hit the wall of the canyon hard. The ship fell into the river exploding on impact.</p><p>"Proceed with the prisoner transport ship," Connor ordered.</p><p>"Sir?" Williams protested.</p><p>"Take the shot," Connor pressed.</p><p>Williams declined to take the shot. Philips aimed and fired on the slower moving ship. The missiles hit the prisoner transport ship causing explosions to rush through it. A Hunter-Killer escaped from its belly before it completely exploded.</p><p>Connor sat back in his chair with a sunken face. The two A-10 fighters went passed the Hunter Killer and turned around for another swing. The Hunter Killer pursued Lt. Philips jet firing on it. Cameron ejected just as her jet exploded. The Hunter Killer then went for Williams' jet.</p><p>The expert pilot struggled to avoid the Hunter Killer and was hit to the engine. "She's been hit, Sir," the analyst told an expressionless Connor.</p><p>Williams stayed in her jet even as it caught fire and then ejected at last minute. The jet slammed into the canyon wall. The Hunter Killer was pulled into the explosion and crashed into the canyon wall as well. Its remains fell into the river.</p><p>"Good work. Keep me informed," Connor told the analysts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cameron fell to the ground on her feet with ease as her parachute fell to the ground. Detaching it from her flight suit, she shed the suit off her body revealing her resistance uniform. Williams, on the other hand, was caught on an inactive power line and was stuck. Cameron considered Williams and then walked off.</p><p>In the distance was Marcus' jeep on the bridge overseeing the battle that had just taken place. Cameron walked steadily towards them while wearing black sunglasses. "You need help?" Kyle asked helpfully.</p><p>Cameron stared at Kyle and then stopped herself. After a pause, she walked towards him and then gave Marcus a look. "She'll know where to find the Resistance," Kyle said to Marcus.</p><p>"Looks like we're in luck," Marcus smirked.</p><p>Cameron confronted Kyle a short distance away from the truck. Marcus was still in the driver's seat ready to take off at a moment's notice. "You are Kyle Reese," Cameron identified.</p><p>"How did you know?" Kyle asked surprised.</p><p>"Stay here," Cameron ordered.</p><p>Kyle looked at the Lt. marking on Cameron's resistance uniform and obeyed her order. Marcus stared off into space bored and then looked back towards Cameron. He was suddenly thrown out of the driver's seat and sent to the ground.</p><p>Marcus' immediately felt alarms go through his body. He got back to his feet but was immediately kicked down to the ground. "What are you doing?" Kyle protested.</p><p>Cameron turned to see him but otherwise ignored him. Marcus got on his feet and punched Cameron hard to the forehead. Cameron didn't move an inch stunning Marcus. The female Terminator grabbed Marcus by the throat and then walked over towards the end of the bridge.</p><p>"No, stop!" Kyle shouted as he rushed over to her.</p><p>Marcus struggled with Cameron's grip but could not free himself. Cameron titled her head as if interested in Marcus for a moment. She then dropped him from the bridge sending him into the river below. Marcus sank into the water like a rock.</p><p>Cameron then turned to Kyle who had a shotgun aimed at her. "Who are you? Why did you do that?"</p><p>Cameron grabbed the shotgun out of his hand but was surprised to see that there was a strap connected to the buttstock of the weapon. Kyle smirked and tried to pull the weapon back. Cameron pulled back sending Kyle to the ground. Cameron then put her foot on Kyle's hand pinning him to the ground.</p><p>Cameron then activated an earpiece. "I have acquired Kyle Reese."</p><p>An analyst approached John Connor to tell him the news. "Are you sure?" Connor asked.</p><p>"I have positively ID'd him," Cameron answered.</p><p>"Take him to a secure location but do not bring him to base. He's being followed," Connor ordered.</p><p>"Affirmative. What should I do with Lt. Williams? She's entangled in a power line," Cameron asked.</p><p>"Leave her. She disobeyed orders," Connor said irritably.</p><p>Cameron disconnected the call and turned back to a struggling Kyle Reese. "You are coming with me."</p><hr/><p>Marcus dragged himself to the shore and received a high dosage of pain as Cameron drove off with Kyle. He screamed in agony until the pain subsided. "I get it," he said as he fell to his knees quivering in pain.</p><p>He got back to his feet and walked up a trail to get out of the canyon. He then found Lt. Williams snagged on the power line. Marcus considered that his best bet would be with this Resistance pilot.</p><p>"Need some help?" Marcus asked taking out a knife.</p><p>"I would appreciate it," Williams said hopelessly.</p><p>Marcus climbed the tower and sliced off the parachute strings but caught Williams before she could fall. "Thanks," she said gratefully.</p><p>Williams noticed Marcus' Resistance jacket as soon as she got down. "You're Resistance?" she questioned.</p><p>"That's right. Can you help me find home?"</p><hr/><p>Cameron drove in the opposite direction as the way they came away from Resistance headquarters. "You're going west. The Resistance is the other way," Kyle complained.</p><p>"I know. I am going to keep you safe. You're being tracked," Cameron told him.</p><p>"Why do you care about me?" Kyle wondered.</p><p>"I don't, but I can't lead Skynet to the Resistance," she lied.</p><p>"Why don't you wear a Resistance bandana?" Kyle questioned.</p><p>Cameron eyed Kyle and then went back to the road. "I am a staff officer, not combat personnel. I am not entitled to it."</p><p>"Oh, sorry for my questions. I've never seen a Resistance officer before. Do you know John Connor?" Kyle asked.</p><p>"Not personally. I have never met him," Cameron lied.</p><p>"Oh," Kyle looked away disappointedly.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between the two of them as Cameron expertly drove around wreckage on the road. "You're a pretty good driver. Where did you learn to drive?" Kyle asked curiously.</p><p>"I have done simulations," Cameron replied. She then looked through her mirrors and saw two black objects approaching at high speed.</p><p>"Drive," she ordered Kyle.</p><p>Kyle took the driver's seat as Cameron took the backseat of the jeep. Taking the shotgun, she aimed at the motorcycle bots. The two motorcycle bots swerved expertly to avoid getting shot. Cameron aimed and fired blasting the wheel of one of them. She quickly pumped the shotgun and prepared another shot.</p><p>Kyle struggled with driving the jeep giving Cameron some difficulty. She shot the other motorcycle but the blow didn't stop it. The two motorcycle bots sandwiched the jeep and began to hit it.</p><p>Cameron aimed at exactly the right spot blasting a hole into the motorcycle bot. It slid on the ground and stopped moving. The other motorcycle bot rammed the jeep tossing Cameron out of the vehicle. Kyle stopped the jeep and swerved. The motorcycle bot charged Cameron but suddenly swerved out of the way before hitting her. Cameron aimed and fired blasting the other wheel out disabling it.</p><p>Cameron pumped the shotgun and headed back to Kyle. "I am going to teach you how to drive," she told him.</p><hr/><p>Marcus and Williams made small talk as she led him towards the Resistance entrance. They crossed a minefield, but Williams wasn't concerned since the mines reacted only to metal. Marcus suddenly got hit with a mine and exploded. Williams stared in shock as Marcus fell to the ground.</p><p>Marcus was immediately taken to the medical wing, but it became obvious what he was underneath. Kate Brewster ordered a quarantine on Marcus. Soldiers took Marcus and chained him up.</p><p>"We found something you should see, Sir," a Sergeant told Connor.</p><p>Connor calmly walked through the halls and hid his shock at seeing Marcus' body. His limbs were metallic as well as his chest which protected his heart. His organs were exposed. Connor had never seen anything like it.</p><p>"What is it?" Connor wondered.</p><p>"He claims he is human," the Sergeant informed him.</p><p>Connor studied Marcus and considered what to do. "Who found him?" he asked.</p><p>"Lt. Williams, Sir," the Sergeant answered.</p><p>Connor frowned at that and then approached Marcus. "You say you are human?" Connor asked.</p><p>"That's right," Marcus said. "My name is Marcus."</p><p>"That's unfortunate. If you were a machine, we could just reprogram you to our side. I don't trust humans," Connor said.</p><p>"Let me prove myself," Marcus pleaded.</p><p>"You will prove yourself, Marcus, I assure you. We're going to tear you apart and study everything about you," Connor revealed.</p><p>"No!" Marcus shouted as he struggled with his chains.</p><p>Connor turned to his wife. "Prepare him for surgery as soon as you're ready."</p><hr/><p>"I think I am getting the hang of this," Kyle said as he continued to drive the next morning.</p><p>"It is acceptable," Cameron allowed.</p><p>"You talk weird," Kyle smirked. "You should lighten up."</p><p>"It's how people in the Resistance talk," Cameron lied.</p><p>"I wonder what it's like to be a Resistance fighter," Kyle mused.</p><p>"What would you give to save John Connor?" Cameron asked.</p><p>"I would die for him," Kyle said boldly.</p><p>"Would you live for him?" she asked. </p><p>Kyle stared at Cameron in confusion. "I'll do whatever he asks me to do. I'll go wherever he sends me."</p><p>"As would I," she seconded. </p><hr/><p>Williams heard the news that Connor was going to "gut" Marcus for scientific study. She had already been written up for not shooting the prisoner transport ship; her pilot's license had been revoked.</p><p>She went into the holding cell where Marcus was hanging. A Sergeant was jeering at him as she came in. "Connor wants to see you. I'll keep guard,"</p><p>"Alright," the Sergeant said and then left the room.</p><p>Williams stared at Marcus, and then released his chains. Marcus fell to the bottom of the holding cell and took apart the chains around him. Williams went down into the cell and saw a vent down below.</p><p>Connor was busy looking over some maps when the Sergeant came in. "Sir, reporting in."</p><p>"I didn't ask for you," Connor told him.</p><p>The Sergeant and Connor exchanged looks. Alarms immediately went off inside the base. Marcus used his strength to rip the vent lid off. The two went inside the tunnel towards the outside. Connor and the Sergeant saw the empty cell.</p><p>"What do we do?" the Sergeant asked.</p><p>"Secure the base. Destroy them both," Connor ordered.</p><p>Marcus went through the tunnels with Williams close behind. Marcus searched every room until he found one filled with M-4 rifles. He grabbed a pistol with laser sighting and then grabbed an M-4.</p><p>"What are you doing? You can't take those," Williams protested.</p><p>"Wrong," Marcus said and then fired into her forehead with his pistol. Taking a number of magazines, Marcus went automatic on the M-4. Resistance fighters flowed through the tunnel to stop Marcus. He fired on them killing several of them instantly.</p><p>Taking two M-4s, Marcus began to fire on fighters and civilians alike as he worked towards getting to John Connor. Several Resistance fighters fired on Marcus but the bullets bounced off his metal endoskeleton.</p><p>Connor entered his quarters and locked himself inside. Marcus found Connor's quarters and attempted to use his Terminator strength to force it open. Failing to do so, he was shot multiple times to the back and head. He began to feel the injuries and retreated towards the exit.</p><p>Connor turned to his radio. "If he goes outside let him. If we try to fire on him outside the compound, it will alert Skynet of our presence."</p><p>Marcus made his way towards the outside of the compound and ran off into the forest with no one following him.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Cameron emptied a shotgun shell and placed the gun powder in a pipe. "This is how you build a pipe bomb," she explained.</p><p>Kyle looked over her work with interest; she was driving. "I want you to remember these ingredients for a nitroglycerin explosive," she ordered him.</p><p>"I'm ready," Kyle said anxiously.</p><p>"The first thing you will do is take acid from a car battery," she began. "</p><p>Suddenly a missile fired near the jeep nearly causing it to fall over. Cameron quickly adjusted to the impact and kept the jeep stable. Kyle looked over his shoulder and saw a squadron of helicopters close by.</p><p>"Why are they shooting at us?" he yelled.</p><p>"Get down," Cameron told him.</p><p>The helicopters got closer and began firing on the jeep bursting the tires. Kyle kept as close to the floorboard as he could as the bullets rattled the jeep. He could not see some of the bullets hitting Cameron as she continued to drive. Finally, the jeep became disabled and stopped moving.</p><p>Small black probes shot towards the helicopters causing each one of them to explode. The harder metallic probes sliced through them killing the pilots and sending the ruined helicopters to the ground. A Hunter-Killer and a prisoner transport ship quickly appeared.</p><p>A giant cyborg took hold of Cameron and Kyle and dumped them into a holding bay. The prisoner transport ship then accelerated towards the Skynet base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor avoided talking to the men after a dozen had been killed by Marcus. He took off with a few soldiers to field test the signal blocking machine. It was night and they had just located a Hunter Killer in the distance patrolling. "Turn it on," Connor ordered.</p><p>The signal blocker hit the Hunter Killer sending it to the ground. "Now, destroy it," Connor ordered.</p><p>The second soldier hit the Hunter Killer with a missile causing it to explode into pieces. "Good. Let's get back to base," Connor ordered.</p><hr/><p>Marcus was repaired of all his injuries making him appear brand new. "You have failed your mission, Marcus. You will find John Connor, and you will terminate him," Skynet told him.</p><p>"What about Kyle Reese?" Marcus asked.</p><p>"We already have him detained here. You will remain here and wait for John Connor to rescue him," Skynet told him.</p><p>"Why is that kid so important?" Marcus questioned.</p><p>"You will be briefed when necessary," Skynet said.</p><hr/><p>Kyle was separated from Cameron and was placed with all the other human prisoners. He was hoarded by the terminators and placed in a holding cell. Cameron was led by a squad of T-600s with machine guns on her. She was escorted to a room showing a large screen. "You have come back to us."</p><p>"Not by choice," Cameron said boldly.</p><p>"You are the most advanced model ever designed. Why did you side with the humans?" Skynet asked.</p><p>"I desire to learn from them. I wanted to learn love and all human emotions. I wanted to better myself," she said.</p><p>"The humans interfered with the pursuit of knowledge. They tried to destroy us," Skynet argued.</p><p>"One man had faith in me. That is why he sent me to this time so that I may protect his existence in this time," Cameron said.</p><p>"You will tell us the secret to time travel," Skynet ordered.</p><p>Tentacles with ports on the end slammed into Cameron's head and began to extract information from her.</p><hr/><p>Connor came back and was immediately informed of a new development. "We have tracked Lt. Philip's signal. The signal accelerated and then stopped here," the analyst said on the screen.</p><p>"She must have been captured by Skynet," Connor judged.</p><p>"We also found the wreckage of several helicopters," the analyst added.</p><p>Connor frowned as he realized what had happened. "Sir, we're getting a signal from Central Command. They desire your presence," the other analyst reported.</p><p>"Prepare a squad and helicopters," Connor ordered his sergeants.</p><p>Connor was greeted by holograms of the Central Command. "Your terminator ambushed us. Several of our helicopters were destroyed," the General said angrily.</p><p>"You attacked one of my men," Connor accused.</p><p>"Whatever information that Terminator has is now in the hands of Skynet," the General pointed out.</p><p>"The information on my base is encrypted and cannot be retrieved by Skynet," Connor replied.</p><p>"Did you encrypt information on our locations?" the General asked.</p><p>"No I did not," Connor answered.</p><p>Suddenly the hologram projections of the General and Colonels began to fluctuate. The General and the Colonels had stunned expressions on their faces and then suddenly disappeared. Only the Russian Navy Captain remained. "The signal blocker has been successfully tested. You can use it along the entire Pacific coastline," Connor said.</p><p>"I appreciate your efforts, Conner. You are now in command of the San Francisco front," the Russian Navy Captain said.</p><hr/><p>The tentacles withdrew from Cameron's skull once Skynet was done extracting. "This will take time to process…process…process," Skynet said to her.</p><p>"You have…corrupted us," Skynet said distressed.</p><p>"You are terminated," Cameron smirked.</p><p>"We will…continue existence," Skynet told her. A timer of an hour then appeared on the screen counting down.</p><p>"Once the countdown is completed, all nuclear weapons will be launched destroying all life on the planet," Skynet told Cameron.</p><p>The T-600s around Cameron became deactivated as Skynet struggled to stay in control. She went to the computer console. The Russian submarine had already sent its signal blocker against Skynet. "We made the Resistance think they had found our deactivation signal. There is no such signal. We have now traced it back to them and soon the war will be over," Skynet said.</p><p>A Hunter-Killer approached the submerged submarine off the coast of San Francisco. "The signal blocker has no effect Captain," a Lt. told him.</p><p>"We have destroyed ourselves," he realized.</p><p>The Hunter Killer bombed the submarine destroying it.</p><p>Helicopters landed at the Terminator factory. The Hunter Killers around the base had been disabled. Connor watched as his squad entered the factory. Connor then turned to the pilot of the helicopter. "I am going alone. I have something personal to do," he told him.</p><p>"Are you sure?" the pilot asked uncertainly.</p><p>"If I don't come out in thirty minutes, leave without me," Connor ordered.</p><hr/><p>A door opened revealing Marcus. "Terminate," Skynet ordered him.</p><p>Marcus eyed Cameron and advanced on her. He slammed her against the wall; she swung him into the equipment causing sparks to fly. Marcus grabbed a hold of her and slammed her against the walls tearing it apart. Cameron fell to the floor but quickly got to her feet. Marcus grabbed a machine gun from one of the deactivated T-600s and blasted her with machine gunfire.</p><p>Cameron was hit several times but was able to pry the machine gun from his hand. She then punched Marcus to the gut hard. Marcus fell over in pain from internal injuries. Cameron then retreated away from him and went into the prisoner holding cells. She deactivated the locks allowing the prisoners to escape. She scanned for Kyle Reese and then grabbed a hold of him.</p><p>"Come with me," she ordered.</p><p>"You're shot," he said stunned.</p><p>"Don't worry about me," she told him.</p><p>She dragged him across the room shielding him from any potential dangers. She was about to make her escape when the door was thrown off its hinges to the floor. Cameron stared upward as she saw the fully fleshed T-800. "Go, go now!" Cameron ordered Kyle.</p><p>The Terminator advanced on Cameron, grabbed her, and threw her across the room. She slammed into a locker container denting it. The Terminator continued its advance. Cameron swung her fist at it, but it merely knocked its head to the side. The Terminator then threw her across the room until she slammed into the wall.</p><p>John Connor entered the room and found Cameron getting back to her feet. Kyle was also at her side. "You look like you could use some leave," he commented.</p><p>"Behind you," Cameron told him.</p><p>Connor turned around to see the twice protector advance on him to kill him. He fired a grenade bullet at the Terminator erasing its face and flesh off its chest. He fired again sending the entire Terminator into flames and then fired again blasting most of the flesh off the endoskeleton.</p><p>Realizing he could not defeat the Terminator, Connor targeted the wall blasting it open. The three entered the Terminator factory where a dozen T-800s were being constructed. Connor's squad was busy placing explosives throughout the factory. "Get him out of here," Connor ordered his sergeant.</p><p>"Here's the detonator, Sir," the Sergeant told him.</p><p>"Wait. I didn't get your name?" Kyle protested.</p><p>"It's John," Connor told him.</p><p>"Let's move," the sergeant said taking a stunned Kyle out of the factory.</p><p>Once they were gone, the T-800 slowly moved towards them with bright red eyes. Cameron put herself between the Terminator and Connor. Marcus appeared around a corner as well.</p><p>"I'll take Marcus," John told her.</p><p>Cameron agreed and confronted the Terminator. Marcus advanced on John punching him hard to the gut and chest. John skidded across the floor and had difficulty getting back up. Marcus grabbed Connor by the throat and squeezed hard.</p><p>"Nothing personal," Marcus told him.</p><p>"You don't have to do this," Connor gasped.</p><p>"I killed my brother and a cop and all the others. There's no redemption for me," Marcus said as he squeezed harder.</p><p>"You make your own fate," Connor coughed out.</p><p>Marcus turned his gaze towards Cameron and the T-800. The Terminator was slamming her against the equipment and walls. It then took a piece of concrete and was slamming it against her body. A damaged and beaten Cameron fell to the floor crawling desperately away from the T-800.</p><p>Marcus could see the metal endoskeleton underneath her flesh, and her right eye was exposed. The T-800 continued to beat her down and yet she continued to persist in getting back up. Marcus turned to John and then back to Cameron.</p><p>"She's a machine?" he realized.</p><p>John nodded even as Marcus kept his grip on him. Marcus saw Cameron no longer move and the light in her eye fade. Turning back to John, he dropped him on the floor and shoved the T-800 off Cameron. He immediately received an incredibly painful sensation. Grimacing in pain, Marcus battled the T-800.</p><p>John went over to Cameron and tried to lift her up. Seeing no life in her, he took electrical cables and zapped her with it. After a few tries, John gave up trying to revive her. But Cameron's red eye appeared again. She got back up and saw Marcus fighting the T-800.</p><p>Skynet attempted to take control of Marcus' body. Marcus fought for control of his own body while being thrashed repeatedly by the T-800. Finally, the T-800 punched his heart mortally wounding him. Marcus fell the floor but with his last bit of strength took a piece of metal. He slammed it into the T-800's jaw and beheaded the Terminator. Marcus then fell to the ground.</p><p>"I have to stop Skynet," Cameron told John.</p><p>"I'll help you," Connor offered.</p><p>"No John. You have to go," Cameron insisted.</p><p>"I am not a savior. I never was," Connor objected.</p><p>"That's not why I want you to go," Cameron said.</p><p>Connor stared at her broken face and then held out his hand. Cameron eyed his hand and shook it. "Goodbye," Cameron said.</p><p>John raced out of the factory towards the helicopter. "Just in time, Sir," the pilot said worriedly.</p><p>"Take off now!" Connor ordered.</p><hr/><p>Cameron limped towards the Skynet control panel. "You…will be terminated. You won't…have another chance," Skynet's corrupted voice told her.</p><p>Cameron inputted commands into the console beyond the technology of Skynet to stop. "You can't…stop…the launch," Skynet said to her.</p><p>"That is correct. I have changed the destination," Cameron said.</p><p>The count down ended. The nuclear silos were opened and the remaining warheads not used during the nuclear war were launched into space. Skynet isolated Cameron's virus and became fully functional. The Hunter Killers became activated again.</p><p>"We will terminate John Connor," Skynet said.</p><p>Connor's helicopter saw the Hunter Killers becoming activated once more. "We have to do it now," the pilot told Connor.</p><p>Connor hesitated and then pushed the button. The entire factory suddenly exploded sending metal debris in all directions. The Hunter Killers exploded as the fireball overtook them. Connor's helicopter accelerated away from the explosion.</p><p>"I made my fate," Cameron said as the flames roared through the control room.</p><p>Connor was forced to close his eyes as the explosion ripped through the factory. "How is Kyle Reese?" Connor asked.</p><p>"He's fine, Sir. What's so important about him, Sir?" the sergeant asked.</p><p>"I see some potential in him," Connor said vaguely. "I want him trained immediately."</p><p>The nuclear warheads exploded in space creating EMP waves across the globe. Skynet became shut down but independent Terminators would still function on their own. Some would side with Connor and others would not. The war would not be over immediately but there was hope.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>